An anomalous travel place detection device that collects information indicative of the behavior of a vehicle to detect an anomalous traveling place where anomalous traveling by the vehicle occurs has been disclosed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-138316, for example).
The information on the anomalous traveling place specified by the anomalous travel place detection device is provided to another vehicle traveling on the road.